


Riding Shotgun

by anonymousdragon



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, s05e03 Three Killjoys and a Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdragon/pseuds/anonymousdragon
Summary: Johnny's thoughts during that scene in Three Killjoys and a Lady when defeating the virus
Relationships: Johnny Jaqobis & Lucy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Riding Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in August of 2019 right after the episode came out and had some loose intention of making it longer than it is, but that never happened, so I've decided to post it anyway

He was not Dutch. He had never been good at killing, and now Lucy…

“I can beat it, Lucy. The virus isn’t going to win.”

“No John. You cannot.” And there she was again. He hadn’t seen her, hadn't even let himself imagine her, in this humanoid form since they’d left that collector’s asteroid ship. It had been exactly what he’d wanted and had never dared admit it. D’av and Dutch already gave him a hard time for cooing over any bit of new tech to cross their path, if they knew just how much Lucy meant to him. How much choosing Pawter over the team, over Lucy had hurt him, they’d never let him hear the end of it.

“Thank you for riding shotgun with me.”

She was there, she had been there for all of his and Dutch’s conversations. He had become friends with her before Dutch. And now, she was asking him to destroy her.

The ship would not be the ship without Lucy. Home, home had not been a place for him in a very long time. His first home had been his mother, until that whole clusterfuck of childhood messed it up. When he and D’av had gone back to the physical building though, it hadn’t been home, couldn’t be without her. Recently, it had been Yala—no Dutch—no _Yala_ and the Royale in the Lady’s messed up mind games. Maybe there was a Royale that could’ve been home, but that was the Royale with Pawter’s surgery upstairs and Pree downstairs, not that bastardized version in his mind. His time with Pawter, as much as it had meant to him, had only just begun to verge on the comfort of home, to verge on that familiarity, when Delle Seyah had intervened.

Lucy, _Lucy_ was home though. Person and place. Ship and soul.

“Goodbye thief.”

He did not think he could speak, but he had to respond. “Goodbye ship.” His voice cracked and he reached for the button. His hand shook, but he pressed the button.

She smiled at him and dissolved into blue pixels.

The ship wasn’t home. Lucy was home.

Dutch and D’av were chattering on the comms, trying to check in, trying to confirm that the Lady’s virus was gone. He turned the comm off. He couldn’t listen to the living right now.

When Pawter had died, he had held her corpse, felt her go cold. With an AI, there was no corpse, just the cold emptiness of the ship. Just this hollow emptiness where there should be noise. A ship could fly without an AI. A ship still sailed through the stars, it just rang empty.


End file.
